Witches&Vampires
by DraconisRose960
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocieron en Crepúsculo, pero luego de que él se va Bella se deprime y sus hermanas deciden que irse es la mejor opción. Habrá nuevos conocidos y nuevos enemigos. ¿Y qué pasa si confías en la persona equivocada?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a mi adorada Stephenie Meyer, solo alguno que otro personaje loco y la historia son mías (:_

**Prefacio**

No sabía lo que hacía, ni lo que sentía.

Mi mente seguía bloqueada, no se me ocurría nada que pudiera hacer. La cabeza me dolía y sentía mis párpados cerrarse por el cansancio, intentaba resistirme a ello, pero por más que quisiera mantenerme despierta mi cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

Vi un cuerpo ser lanzado al otro lado de la habitación; era mi hermana. Quise levantarme, pero las piernas no me respondían; escuchaba gritos y lamentos a mí alrededor.

Sentí impotencia.

No podía ser débil, no cuando casi lo lográbamos.

Miré a mi alrededor como pude, pues estaba tirada en el piso y a mí alrededor había sangre regada; suponía que era mía.

Vi a mis hermanas a los ojos y noté la rotunda derrota en ellos, que tenían lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Ambas me miraban con preocupación y terror, pero ¿por qué?

No lo entendí hasta que frente a mí visualicé unos blancos pies manchados de sangre. Alcé la mirada para observar a mi verdugo y de repente tuve unas intensas ganas de llorar.

Era imposible que ese bello ser fuera quien nos estuviera haciendo daño ahora mismo, todavía no podía aceptarlo. Mi mente trataba de hallar mil soluciones para esto, pero lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos era _él_. Su hermoso rostro, sus bellos ojos…

No podía creer que él me hubiera hecho tanto daño.

Mi verdugo se acercó lentamente a mí, mirándome con esos ojos tan hermosos. Abrí mis ojos con terror, este sería mi fin.

Sentí sus delicadas manos en mi cabeza, listas para pulverizarme en cualquier momento. Todavía tenía la esperanza de que la que alguna vez había sido mi familia viniera a rescatarme, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Esto no era como en las películas, nadie vendría a rescatarme ahora. Esa dolorosa verdad me estrujó el corazón.

La vida no era justa, el mundo no era justo.

Y es que después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había superado…

Simplemente no podía terminar así, no después de tanto sufrimiento. Sentí como sus manos giraban mi cabeza, todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Escuché y vi a mis hermanas gritar mi nombre, pero ese grito era lejano, ellas no podían hacer nada por ayudarme; estaba sola.

Miré a los ojos a la persona frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuré como pude, pues mi garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró con tristeza; de mis ojos comenzaron a salir varias lágrimas de dolor y furia.

Quise quitármela de encima moviéndome bruscamente, pero lo único que logré fue que hiciera más presión en mi cabeza. De un momento a otro sentí un golpe más, pero ya no me dolió. Había recibido muchos más dolorosos hace tan solo unos minutos.

Soltó mi cabeza y se puso de pie. Llevó su pierna para atrás y me propinó una patada en el estómago. Cerré los ojos.

Sentí con mucho dolor patada tras patada, mi mente quería desconectarse del mundo exterior, pero simplemente no podía.

Y continuaron las patadas, solo que ahora eran en todo mi cuerpo, sentía un dolor indescriptible, me pesaban los brazos y las piernas, las cuales creo que estaban rotas. Tenía severas cortadas en mis brazos y en mi rostro.

No quería seguir sufriendo, no podía sola con esto. De mis ojos comenzaron a caer varias lágrimas. Quería a mi mamá.

Quería que me abrazara otra vez, que me arropara en las noches como solía hacerlo cuando era todavía una niña.

—Mami… —Dije en un débil susurro. —Ayúdame. —Rogué, pero esa ayuda nunca llegó. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, pronto caería en una eterna inconsciencia.

Eso ahora me parecía más atractivo. La muerte; si moría vería otra vez a mí mamá, podría abrazarla otra vez y dejar de sufrir.

Solté un chillido al sentir otra fuerte patada dirigida a mi rostro y ya no pude más, mis ojos se cerraron rendidos ante tal esfuerzo. Mi mente estaba cansada y no podía permanecer despierta por más tiempo.

Y, sintiendo una última patada, fue que pude vislumbrar una fuerte luz blanca. Me puse de pie y miré a mí alrededor, estaba rodeada de luz blanca, la horrible escena que había vislumbrado segundos atrás ya no estaba.

Observé mis brazos, estos estaban totalmente sanos; ya no sentía ningún dolor. Me sentí en paz por primera vez en diez años.

Sonreí.

Me sentía como si estuviera en casa.

* * *

Hola!

Jeje me da pena llegar luego de tanto tiempo, pero hace unas semanas estuve haciendo un orden de como publicaría. Lo pueden ver si entran al último capítulo de mi historia ¿Una mentira o una verdad?, al final hay una nota donde pongo todo.

En fin, a penas estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo, pues he decidido re-escribirlo y no corregirlo, nunca me ha gustado corregir u_u

Bueno, ojalá me dejen su opinión o que les pareció este cachito de texto(:

Por el momento solo les puedo decir que no se qué tan seguido actualizaré, estoy de vacaciones pero eso no quita todas las cosas pendientes que tengo que hacer. Espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana, pero no prometo nada.

Claro que tampoco tardaré mucho, eso espero!

Bien, les mando saludos y muchos besos!


End file.
